The Fiend
Chapter 1 - The Ship I was bored so i decided to play Minecraft but with my friends just to be extra safe. So i called my friends Mike (ButterFingers) Shawn (A Noob) Sarah (GirlyGamer1223) and Tom (Dawgy033) and they decided to play with me. But instead of playing a regular world, we played on a map. I decided to download a big ship map and everyone agreed to play on it. So we played on the map Chapter 2 - The Exploration So we explored to ship to see if we could find anything interesting at all. We all split up because there was many amount of rooms. We found different sorts of items. And since i was really good at challenges, We had a challenge to see who could find the most treasures. We found many,many, and many different treasures over time. After getting many treasures, we counted them to see who won. And of course i won the challenge! I was very happy about it. The next thing we did is we played hide and seek and i was the seeker. It was very hard to find my friends as the ship was very big. About 30 minutes, i found all of my friends and it was very difficult to find them but i succeed in doing it. We all had fun doing all the things we did. Chapter 3 - The Fiend Later on, while my friends were taking a break,i decided to explore the ship for a little bit by myself. While i was exploring the ship, i found a room that had signs saying STAY OUT i thought my friends were pranking me so i went inside the room to see what was in it. When i entered it, the room was all broken down. Other than that, nothing else was inside it but i noticed an arm behind some of the blocks. We were in peaceful and all my friends were in a different area. So i thought it was super weird but i decided to check it out. When i looked to see what it was, i got shivers down my spine when i saw it. It was a player with it's skin completely black and it had yellow eyes. I checked to see if it was another player pranking us but it was only me and my friends on the list. I didn't know what to do, i tried to punch it but it didn't take any damage. I heard a whisper saying "Run" i started running and the player started chasing me. I tried to run as fast as i can and hide. I was able to confuse the player and hide from it. I chatted "GUYS THERE IS A PLAYER CHASING ME HELP" they all teleported to where i was and said "What is the problem?" I said "THERE IS A PLAYER CHASING ME HIDE" my friends saw the player and also hid. The player was inside the room looking for where we were. Fortunately for us, the player didn't saw us and left the room. I was not sure if the player could see us chatting so we started a voice call and spoke to each other. We were panicking but i said "Hey guys, don't worry, we can't hide here forever, we need to quit our game" we all agreed to that and we were going to quit the game but the exit button said "Try quitting or DIE" i don't have any choice so i didn't click it. But i didn't know that my friends didn't know that the exit button only said exit for me and no them but when they clicked on it they all got disconnected from my game. And the voice call ended. I tried calling them again but noone answered my call. So it was only me, all alone. I had no choice but to escape the ship. I tried escaping the rooms quietly and tried to not let the player get me. I eventually found the escape through the rooms. I was about to jump on the water but the water was lava instead. I had no other choice. I couldn't quit and couldn't escape either so the only thing left to do is... To let the player get me. Later on, the player finally found me and ran towards me. When he touched me, my screen turned off and my PC started to catch on fire. I tried to call my parents to help me. They got the bucket of water and tossed it into my PC. My PC was burnt to a crisp after that. After many weeks, i was able to afford a new PC but i didn't install Minecraft on it. I will never remember Minecraft the same way i did. Still reading? Hi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Category:Creepypasta Category:RonAndrei1007 Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas